


Summer Lovin'

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Summer, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx
Summary: One shot for Ichabbie Summer event on Tumblr





	Summer Lovin'

It was Abbie's weekend off. Finally.

The summer was grueling. Her FBI caseload was relentless in the Sleepy Hollow bureau. Abbie's reputation for closing cases was impressing her peers and her superiors. While the praise was flattering, however, she was being assigned to challenging cases more then her fellow agents. The work was tough and the hours were endless. This weekend would be her only respite before the onslaught began again.

As for Crane, Abbie had seen very little of her partner. The texts and daily calls kept them in sync, but his absence stung more than she cared to admit. Crane was more than preoccupied with Witness duties and that historical society. She missed him plain and simple. He needed a much deserved break as well. This was Abbie's rationale when she booked the lake house for just the two of them.

~~~~

Abbie arrived to the lakeside cottage before her partner. She thought a light picnic by the lake would be a nice way to kick off what she had planned. She dropped her bags in one of the rooms and changed into her gold bikini. It accentuated her curves and breasts in all the right places. The white netted cover up she wore hugged her slight frame effortlessly.

Grabbing her picnic basket and champagne, Abbie made her way to the lake which bordered the property. She knelt down, ass up, spreading the blanket and arranging the food and beverages. Abbie scrunched up her nose under her aviator sunglasses when she heard the familiar call of "Leftenant" behind her.

Silhouetted against the shining sun, Crane approached shirtless and barefoot with only his breeches on. As Abbie turned in his direction her breath was caught. She waved instead of calling out. They were both surprised to see each other in states of undress.

~~~~

After the long drive to the Airbnb that Abbie reserved, all Crane could think about was cooling off in the lake. He parked his SUV next to Abbie's car and called her. No answer. He figured he would indulge in a quick swim until his partner turned up.

He sat on the steps of the cabin and removed his long boots and stockings. He left his overcoat in his car and tugged his shirt off. He exhaled and adjusted his manhood. All he was missing was a good ale to beat the intensity of the afternoon heat. Running his hand through his hair he scanned the landscape and began to walk towards the shimmering lake.

As Crane drew closer he saw Abbie kneeling on the ground in some flimsy garment. He could make out the brown outline of her double jugs and her curvaceous waist. His body was arousing and he could not contain his heartfelt gladness at seeing his fellow Witness. "Leftenant!" he gleefully shouted to her from afar, picking up his pace to greet her. She turned every so slightly and waved in return, her countenance masked by her sunglasses.

Crane had missed Abbie's presence along with her wit and endearing sarcasms. She was working too hard, but he didn't know how to take the edge off. When she suggested they spend the weekend together for Witness bonding, he happily accepted, although he wished to be bonded with her in quite a different way. A shudder of desire shot through his groin as he imagined what it would be like to unchastely hold the Lieutenant in his coital embrace.

~~~~

Abbie popped the chilled champagne and poured two flutes. She raised her sunglasses and crowned them on her hair. Her eyes smiled at Crane as she wordlessly offered him a glass as he stood practically scantily clad before her; she grinned as his cheeks blushed.

"Cheers, Crane. Here's to the summer."  
Abbie clinked her glass to his, angling her head to meet his soft gaze.

"Abbie...cheers." He hesitantly replied and drank much too quickly.

"I figured you would be hungry so I prepared a picnic. Umm there's watermelon salad with mint and feta cheese there. Smoked salmon,  
Caviar, all your favorites. Help yourself, Crane. I think I'm going to take a dip in the lake. It's too damn hot." She announced ruthlessly.

Abbie nonchalantly walked away and disrobed revealing her radiant figure and the tiny bikini. She dipped her toes, testing the waters before wading in slowly, swimming away from the lakeshore glowing in gold.

Crane was besotted. He kicked his breeches off and went in after her. His long arms paddling in Abbie's direction. "Leftenant, wait for me!" he implored passionately. By this time she loosened her bikini top and playfully tossed it in his face, giggling with delight. "Catch me if you can, Captain." Abbie teased and swam away, lady lumps floating away.

"Strumpet!" He cried playfully. Crane was up for the challenge and gained the distance between them with ease. He grabbed Abbie by the waist and pulled her close to his erection, his thumb gliding over her nipple as he held her firmly in place. She moaned in delight and cupped his balls underwater. Crane sighed in pleasure and brought his lips to Abbie's. Their first kiss was hotter than the summer heat as Abbie's tongue flicked at Crane and parted his lips, swirling champagne kisses into each other.

~~~~

Abbie and Crane sat on the lakeside deck taking in the breathtaking fireworks display that humid night. Crane held the Lieutenant's hand, stroking his thumb against hers tenderly. When she looked into his eyes, he knew she loved him. His love for her had only increased with each intimate moment they shared since fate brought them together. Now Abigail's true feelings of adoration were written all over her face. Crane wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest listening to the crickets playing.

"I rather like us this way, Leftenant." Crane sweetly sighed.

"So do I. I need..." Abbie broke off and ran her fingertips against the thick scar on his chest. She buried her face there and kissed the place over his heart. Crane felt aflutter.

"Tell me what you need Treasure. My greatest desire is to take care of you as you have done me. I am your obedient servant." Crane professed.

He cupped his partner's face and stared longingly into her eyes with intense meaning. Abbie shifted and gracefully straddled Crane's hips, kissing him with depth and surrendering herself completely. Their tongues met and explored each other under the stars. Abbie was letting all her defenses down now and relinquishing all control she pretended to have. Her heart opened and bloomed for him in the moonlight.

Crane returned her ardor and encircled his arms around Abigail. They breathed each other in, drunk in the heady moment as a flash of thunder erupted and the heavens opened up. Crane scooped Abbie into his arms and ran towards the boathouse for cover. They were drenched in rain and arousal.

Abbie lit a lamp with some nearby matches as she side eyed Crane's sex indiscreetly. He caught her saucy stare and hoisted her up on a table he'd covered with a wool blanket. He pulled down the spaghetti straps of her black dress exposing her damp breasts and sucked hard on her bosom; teeth grazing each nipple. Crane bit gently on the Lieutenant's full breast extracting purrs of pleasure from her.

Abbie gasped and raked her fingers through Crane's wet hair. As he leaned into her more, she arched her back and extended her arms behind her for support, lifting her knees and widening her legs. His mouth was on hers again fiercely plumbing her depths with his tongue while he ripped her dress off and dove his fingers into her silken wetness while thumbing her throbbing bud. Abbie's legs trembled and she came as the thunder crackled.

"Crane don't stop." She exhaled breathlessly opening her legs for more. The Captain lapped at her juices and swirled his tongue over her clit, sucking expertly, as he squeezed her ass cheeks and thighs. He released her clit momentarily and inserted his ravishing tongue into her folds as she squirmed with delight before flipping her over. Crane's manhood was throbbing for her and blinding his elegant touch.

He mounted Abbie from behind sending shockwaves through both of them with each jackhammering thrust. She squealed and thrust backward reciprocating his passion. Crane held her belly as he went it in for long and deliberately slow strokes. The heightened tension of their rising orgasms gave way to declarations of "I love you" and they both came together crying out their most intimate and well kept secret.

The bond of love and desire they kept well hidden in the inner chambers of their hearts was now laid bare. Their eyes twinkled as they turned around and faced each other with full hearts. They were helpless


End file.
